The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a multi-chip semiconductor package using the same.
These days, semiconductor devices capable of storing a large amount of data and processing stored data in a short period have been developed. Semiconductor packages having semiconductor devices are being applied to personal computers, television receivers, electric home appliances, information communication equipment, and so forth.
In general, semiconductor packages are manufactured through a semiconductor chip manufacturing process in which semiconductor chips are formed by integrating transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc. into a semiconductor wafer. Then, a packaging process occurs in which the semiconductor chips are individually separated from the wafer and are electrically connected with outside circuit boards and packaged such that the highly brittle semiconductor chips can be protected from externally applied shocks and vibrations.
Recently, as electronic appliances are miniaturized, semiconductor packages are required to have a high degree of integration and multi-functionality. In order to meet these requirements, a multi-chip package has been disclosed in the art in which a plurality of semiconductor chips capable of performing various functions are stacked upon one another.
In a multi-chip semiconductor package according to conventional art, a lower semiconductor chip, which has bonding pads, is located on a substrate, which has an opening defined at the center portion thereof, such that the bonding pads of the lower semiconductor chip are exposed through the opening of the substrate. The bonding pads of the lower semiconductor chip and the connection pads formed on the substrate are bonded with each other by using first conductive wires.
An adhesive member is located on the upper surface of the lower semiconductor chip. An upper semiconductor chip, which has bonding pads located on the upper surface thereof, is located on the adhesive member. The bonding pads of the upper semiconductor chip are bonded with the connection pads formed on the substrate by using second conductive wires.
However, in the conventional multi-chip package, while the first conductive wires, which electrically connect the bonding pads of the lower semiconductor chip and the connection pads of the substrate with each other, have a short length, the second conductive wires, which electrically connect the bonding pads of the upper semiconductor chip and the connection pads of the substrate with each other, have a long length. Accordingly, the conventional multi-chip semiconductor package suffers from defects in that, when processing signals, signal delay and noise generation is caused. Additionally, when processing signals at a high speed, misoperation of the multi-chip package can occur.